Running with Sissors
by lilcricket215
Summary: Kenji learns that we don't play with knives but not before Kenshin suffers the effects of having a three year old barber!


*Hey all! Iv'e been reading fanfics for awhile but this is my first attempt at writing one...sooo it probably has plenty of mistakes (Please forgive me!) Read and review away! compliments, criticisms, suggestions, mistakes..etc all welcome. Happy reading! ^_^x

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. The world's most bad a** pacifist belongs solely to Nobuhiro Watsuki and all the other large companies that share him. I'm merely borrowing and abusing him for a short time..don't sue me:)

Dawn broke over the horizon and, as if on cue, a chorus of birds began to loudly hail the morning. Kenshin awoke but kept his eyes firmly shut against the light. He was far to content to think of getting up yet, even though he would be expected to begin breakfast soon. Kaoru lay nestled in his arms, her black blue hair inches from his nose. Kenshin sighed and buried his face into the hair taking in her scent. Even after nearly five years of marriage he still found this happiness of his hard to believe. What had he ever done to deserve her? Kenshin smirked, knowing that if his wife knew he was having those kinds of thoughts again she would beat him senseless with her bokken. After they had been married she had asked him why he had waited so long to ask her. Noting the dangerous glint in her eyes he quickly moved to assure her that he had only delayed because he felt unworthy, not to mention, too old. Kaoru had merely glared at him and muttered "Kenshin no baka" before drawing him in and kissing him gently on the lips. Kenshin smiled at the memory and shifted ever so slightly pulling Kaoru closer to him. He not only had a wife he loved more than life itself, but fate had seen to bless them with a son. A son that was proving to be a continuing fascination to both his parents. Kenji looked like a Kenshin in miniature. His hair was a deep red only slightly darker then his father's. Large blue violet eyes gazed inquisitively from a small pale face. Kenji was tiny for his age but had boundless energy as he eagerly explored everything in reach. At the thought of his son Kenshin sleepily reached out a hand and searched the space on the other side of Kaoru.

Kenji had crawled into their futon soon after they had put him down for the night. Despite Kenshin's protests, that their son would never learn to sleep in his own bed, Kaoru had pulled him between them.

"Please Touchan?" Kenji's eyes were wide and innocent looking as he turned his full considerable charm on his father. Kenshin gulped, valiantly trying to remember all the reasons why his son should start sleeping on his own. "Please?"Kenji's eyes grew even larger taking on a puppy-dog like quality. Kenshin sighed feeling his resolve crumble.

"Hai Kenji but tomorrow you should really try to sleep on your own ok?"

"Domo Touchan!"

Kenshin shook his head …where had his parenting backbone gone? Kenji had curled up between his parents leaving one small hand on Kenshin's chest. Kenshin had looked down at the hand and had admitted to himself that he had never really had a backbone with Kenji. The small boy had him wrapped neatly around his little fingers. Soon after Kenji's breathing had slowed Kaoru had gently lifted the boy and had moved him onto her other side cradling him in her arms. She had then scooted closer to her husband smiling at him in utter contentment as he put his arms around her and their son. It wasn't long before she was drifting to sleep herself.

Kenshin brought himself back to the present concerned when his reaching hand met nothing but empty air. Frowning, he finally opened his eyes and rapidly blinked the remnants of sleep from them as he searched the rest of the futon. His sakabato was right beside the bed where he had left it the night before but Kenji was nowhere to be seen. Kenshin threw out his senses and immediately felt Kenji's familiar ki in the room. The ki radiated contentment and happiness alleviating his worries. Kenshin gently untangled himself from his sleeping wife and turned to see his three year old son sitting on the floor a few feet away. Resting next to Kenji on the floor was one of Kaoru's kitchen knives. Kenshin's eyebrows lowered in concern as he approached his son.

"Kenji what are you doing with one of Kaasan's knives you-Oro?"

Kenshin's eyes were riveted on a large clump of bright red hair that was clutched in the boy's fist. Eyes widening he quickly closed the distance to his son.

"Kenji! Did...did you try to cut your own hair?

Kenji looked at his father brightly as he waved the hair back and forth in his fist.

"Not mine!"

"Not…yours?" Kenshin repeated disbelieving as he inspected his son's hair critically. It was drawn back into the low ponytail that it had been in the night before. It looked just the same to him. The boy's bangs looked intact as well.

"Touchan's!" Kenji giggled happily.

"Nani? Kenji why…ORO?" Kenshin's hand flew up to his own hair quickly pulling it out of the low ponytail he always wore. As his hair fell loosely around his shoulders several more red strands made their way to the floor. Gingerly feeling the hair Kenshin's eyes grew larger and larger. Toward the front his hair remained as long as it was the night before. However, the back was a different story all together. The hair had been roughly sheared off in varying layers some cut so short they tickled the back of his neck.

"Kenji…" Kenshin said weakly… "Naze?"

Kenji looked incredulous. "Touchan said no pull...want short!" Kenshin fell to his knees besides Kenji and moved the knife away from where his son was sitting.

"Kenji…sessha ...sessha didn't mean that he wanted his hair cut just so you would stop pulling on it."

Kenji looked confused "Touchan said..."

"This one knows." Kenshin sighed trying to fight down irritation "Demo..."

"Anata...doko ni?" Kaoru's sleepy voice broke into their conversation.

"Kaasan!" Kenji flew past his father and threw himself on the futon next to Kaoru. Kaoru smiled at her son smoothing back his hair and kissing him gently on the cheek.

"Ohayou!" She greeted Kenji brightly "Were you playing with Touchan?"

"Play!" Kenji nodded vigorously as Kenshin repressed a snort with difficulty. It was then that Kaoru noticed the large amount of red hair in the boy's fist.

"Kenshin…" she began alarmed.

"Maa maa…" Kenshin began as he approached the futon "It's not his hair."

"Not his…" Kaoru looked up at Kenshin confused "But then..."

"It's...it's sessha's..." Kenshin finished reluctantly. Kaoru looked at him concerned.

"But how-" Kenshin held up the kitchen knife answering the rest of her question.

"This one is not sure how Kenji got it but we really should start putting them somewhere safer."

Kaoru shot her son a stern look "Kenji we _don't_ cut Touchan's hair." Kenji had the good grace to look slightly ashamed of himself.

"Gomen Touchan." He said softly eyes glistening up at Kenshin. Kenshin's breath exploded from him. There was no way he could stay mad at that face.

"Daijobu Kenji" He replied a slight smile turning up the corner of his mouth. "Just don't play with knives anymore ok?"

"Hai!" Kenji cried happily. A loud knock suddenly echoed from the font of the dojo. "Oji!" Kenji raced out of the room. Kenshin looked slightly startled.

"Yahiko is here a little early isn't he?" Kaoru stretched mightily and rose to her feet making her way over to Kenshin's side.

"He's early because we are going to train today before we go over to help Tae san with the lunch party she is hosting." Kenshin's eyes twinkled.

"You mean he is going to help so he can see Tsubame chan again." Kaoru laughed

"Yes that is the most likely reason." She paused and for the first time took a good look at Kenshin's hair turning him around so she could see the back. "Oh Kenshin…" She murmured looking shocked.

"It will grow back that it will." Kaoru cocked her head at him.

"He didn't wake you up when he cut it?" she asked in disbelief. Kenshin flushed slightly. In his days as the Hitokiri Battosai Kenshin had been an extremely light sleeper. His sword was always within reach and he could emerge from sleep instantly ready to kill. However, after his marriage, Kenshin had attempted to break his habit of sleeping against the wall with his sword across his shoulder. Kaoru informing him even before they were married that he would be sleeping with her in their futon like a _normal_ person. When he slept he was still on the alert to hostile ki, but surrounded by his family he had allowed his killer's instincts to rest. Kenshin ran his slender fingers through what was left of his hair.

"This one assumes he was too deeply asleep to notice." Kaoru's face softened knowing how far Kenshin had come since his hitokiri days. The sound of running feet alerted them before Kenji ran back into the room yanking sharply on Yahiko's hand hurrying him along.

"Oji here!" The boy announced to the room at large. Yahiko grinned sheepishly at them. He had grown considerably in the last few years and now was several inches taller than Kenshin. Still the respect and admiration still shone through Yahiko's eyes as he inclined his head in Kenshin's direction. Kenshin grinned in return satisfied with the boy's development. He was becoming a fine swordsman. Yahiko then turned his attention to Kaoru.

"Oi Busu! What are you still doing undressed? We're supposed to train soon!"

Kaoru's eye twitched but she showed amazing restraint as she turned toward Yahiko without a weapon in hand.

"We got a little late start this morning. Kenshin hasn't had a chance to start breakfast yet."

Yahiko sniffed "As long as _you_ don't cook it busu, I'm still not sure how you ever managed to find a guy willing to marry you when you have no sex appeal or cooking talent whatsoever." Kenshin quickly covered Kenji's eyes as Kaoru's fist connected with Yahiko's jaw. It wasn't as though Kenji hadn't seen his mother's violent side, but Kenshin tried to limit the amount of times their young son was exposed to it. As expected the two began a hardy brawl that shocked the birds out of the nearby trees with its racket.

"Yare yare…" Kenshin sighed as he picked up Kenji and removed him from destructions' path. "Sessha is going to go cook breakfast now!" He announced loudly as he made his way toward the door. Kaoru and Yahiko seemed to freeze as soon as the words were spoken, though Kaoru's hands still griped tightly to a strand of Yahiko's hair.

"Oh good!" Yahiko sighed brushing Kaoru's hand away. "I thought I was going to have to ask Tsubame for food this morning." Kaoru glared at him as she picked herself up from the floor.

"Your becoming just as much of a freeloader as Sanosuke was!" Yahiko just laughed in return.

"I did learn from the best!" As Yahiko turned to go past Kenshin he froze getting a good look at the small swordsman.

"Kenshin…what the heck happened to your hair?" Kenshin winced at the look of horror on Yahiko's face.

"Is it really that bad?" He asked his free hand once again returning to finger the short strands on the back of his neck. Yahiko spluttered looking at a loss.

"It's all uneven and some of it is really short." He turned a suspicious eye on Kaoru.

"Did you try to cut it Kaoru? You obviously did an awful job of it." Kaoru opened her mouth furiously but before she could offer a retort Kenji spoke up.

"Cut short fun!" Yahiko turned to Kenshin in disbelief.

"Kenji cut your hair? What would posses you to allow a three year old to cut it?" Kenshin shook his head.

"He did it with a kitchen knife while we were both asleep." Yahiko's face cracked and he began to laugh in earnest.

"The greatest swordsman in Japan allows himself to fall prey to a three year old!" Yahiko gasped as he wiped tears of mirth from his eyes. "It's a good thing no one else is here to see it! Can you imagine Sano's face? Or that psycho cops'? He would _never_ let you live this down!" Kenshin sighed.

"Hai hai it is better this way. Sessha will just wear it up until-"

"Kenshin!" He turned to see Kaoru staring at him with an exasperated look on her face. He turned to her hesitantly.

"Hai?"

"You don't really think you can leave it looking like THAT do you?"Kenshin gaped at her opening and closing his mouth in the way that had always caused his Shishou to say he looked like an idiot.

"This one…This one thought…. "He trailed off unsure of how he could put his thoughts into words. Kaoru looked at him sympathetically.

"Kenshin I think we need to cut it all the same length as the strands on your neck. " Kenshin's eyes widened to the size of tennis balls.

"ORO?" Yahiko and Kenji watched the exchange with mild interest unwilling to interrupt what was proving to become a very interesting conversation. Kenshin gulped and continued to protest.

"Demo...demo… sessha has not had his hair that short since he was four years old!" Kaoru's eyes hardened ever so slightly but Kenshin, as her husband, would have been a fool not to notice it.

"Kenshin it _needs_ to be cut." Kaoru's expression left no room for argument. Kenshin opened his mouth to offer one last protest but it died in his throat as she glared at him.

"Hai" he agreed weakly all the fight going out of him. Yahiko shook his head sadly. Kenshin might be the strongest in kenjutsu but when it came to his family he was absolutely pathetic. Kaoru approached her husband and held out her hand for the kitchen knife. Kenshin parted with it reluctantly and held out Kenji to Yahiko. Yahiko took the small child as he looked at Kaoru in shock.

"You're going to do that now? What about breakfast? I'm starving!" Kaoru leveled him with a look.

"I think it's best that we do it now. It shouldn't take very long and then we can eat breakfast." Kaoru took Kenshin by the hand and led him outside sitting him down on the porch. Kenshin followed dutifully fully resigned to his fate. Kaoru held the knife in one hand as she carefully gathered a large section of Kenshin's hair in the other. Yahiko walked up behind them Kenji still in his arms. He stared at Kaoru.

"You're going to cut it? With a kitchen knife? Yahiko turned to Kenshin. "I know the busu is your wife but this is ridiculous. I'm sure you've noticed how she mutilates all the poor vegetables she comes in contact with!" Kenshin's face blanched and he looked slightly pale but he wisely chose to remain silent. Kaoru shot Yahiko an icy glare. Then she sniffed in disdain and turned back to Kenshin.

"You trust me don't you anata?" She cooed in a honeyed voice that dripped venom. Kenshin answered almost too quickly.

"Of...of course!" Yahiko noticed the strain in Kenshin's voice but his words seemed enough to calm Kaoru. Kenji had been sitting passively in Yahiko's arms but his eyes grew wide as he gazed down at his parents.

"Down!" He squirmed as Yahiko allowed the boy to slide to the porch. Kenji approached his mother whose tongue had come out in intense concentration. Kenshin had his eyes squeezed shut wanting the experience to be over as quickly as possible. "Kaasan cut Touchan's hair now?" Kaoru nodded keeping her eyes fixed on the task in front of her. The knife slid through the first handful, shearing the hair off at the nape of Kenshin's neck. Kenshin gave an involuntary jump and his eyes snapped open to see a large chunk of red hair fall to the dirt.

"Steady Kenshin." Yahiko snickered. "You wouldn't want to be beheaded now would you?" Kenshin gritted his teeth and closed his closed his eyes once more. Kaoru directed a fierce glare at the back of her husband's head.

"Honestly!" She snapped "It's not as though you're going through surgery you'll be fine!" She continued her tirade berating him for his lack of faith in her and his tendency to overact. Kenshin felt the kitchen knife brush against his neck with greater frequency as she grew more and more agitated. His remaining hair was now coming off at an alarming rate and Kaoru had not slowed.

"Kaoru!' Kenshin squeaked in alarm. "Sessha thinks you are going a little too fast…Oro?" After one last quick cut the remaining locks of long hair fell from Kenshin's shoulders but the knife did not stop there. Kaoru started as she noticed the blood slowly dripping down her husband's neck.

"Oh Kenshin gomen!" She stuttered horrified that she had hurt him. But Kenshin had already gone swirly eyed.

"Oro …oro…"

He fell spectacularly off the porch and lay twitching on the ground. Kenji screamed with mirth at his father's antics.

"Touchan silly!" He cried happily jumping down beside the prone rurouni. Yahiko just rolled his eyes. The cut was small and was certainly not worth all of the fuss that Kenshin seemed to enjoy generating. But that was the way it has always been Yahiko smirked. Kenshin's small wounds were always treated with the same drama. Oroing, going swirly eyed, and falling over all part of the act. In sharp contrast when Kenshin was truly injured he usually shrugged the wound off assuring those around him that he would be fine. Kaoru was well aware of this procedure and seemed to relax slightly.

"Well at least that's over with." She sighed standing up to come down beside her family. Kenji was busy sitting on his father's chest poking at his cross shaped scar.

"Touchan?" He asked a little concerned when Kenshin did not respond to his initial prodding. Kenshin cracked an eye open and noting his son's concern suddenly lifted the boy into the air as he rolled, pushing his son under him as he began a merciless tickle attack. Kaoru and Yahiko both smiled as the little boy's laughs and shrieks soon filled the morning air.

"Touchan…stop! Not fair!" Kenji gasped as he struggled to fight back. As endearing as this might be, Yahiko was starting to get hungry and the only individual with adequate cooking skills was currently rolling around in the dirt.

"Oi Kenshin! Now that busu is done with her dismemberment can you please cook something? I'm starving!" Kenshin chuckled as he stood up and brushed off his gi.

"Hai, Sessha will start right away." Kenji leapt to his feet bright eyes mischievous as he attached himself to Kenshin's leg.

"Walk touchan!" Kenshin took a step or two towards the porch staggering in an exaggerated way that made Kenji giggle all the more. Kaoru shook her head smiling as she gently extracted Kenji from his father's leg.

"Kenji Touchan needs to make breakfast, aren't you hungry?" The little boy nodded heartily and jumped back on the porch where Yahiko waited impatiently. Kaoru turned back to her husband.

"Is that ok Ken-" She cut off mid sentence staring at him in wonder as if truly seeing him for the first time. Suddenly remembering his newly cut hair Kenshin fingered it nervously. He felt odd. His hair felt light as it gently tickled the back of his neck.

"Kaoru?" He said worried at her frozen expression.

"Kenshin..." She breathed "Your hair….YOU look_ really_ good!" Kenshin felt himself flushing under her direct gaze.

"Hai …this one is sure you did a good job..." Kaoru all but ignored him as she was busy circling her husband admiring his hair from all sides. This made Kenshin very uncomfortable.

"Kaoru?" He asked again. Kaoru's eyes shone with admiration and…determination? Kenshin wasn't sure how he felt about seeing his young wife with that look. Kaoru circled even closer.

"I did do a good job didn't I?" she sighed combing the bangs away from his bemused eyes. Her hand lingered over is cheek and he noted the impish smile taking over her face. Kenshin was painfully aware of Yahiko and Kenji staring at them from the porch.

"Kaoru this one thinks we should not be acting like this in front of…others." He whispered urgently. Not to be defeated Kaoru smiled innocently up at him.

"True we should really take this somewhere more private."

"ORO?" Kenshin felt the heat rising off his face in waves and was quite sure that, at that moment, it was as red as his hair.

"Come Kenshin." Kaoru had a firm grip on his hand and began to lead him toward the house.

"What about breakfast?" Kenshin tried as she dragged him onto the porch. Kaoru seemed to pause for a second before she turned to Yahiko.

"You'll get it started won't you Yahiko? And Kenji can help you!" Yahiko's mouth resembled a guppy fish's at feeding time as he nodded dumbly, his mind coming up blank. Satisfied Kaoru turned to Kenji. "You'll be a good boy and help Oji right?" Kenji nodded brightly excited at the game his uncle would be playing with him. Noting Yahiko's look of stunned disbelief Kenshin tried one last time to restore his wife's sanity.

"Yahiko doesn't know where our cooking things are kept…maybe sessha should-"

"Kenji can show him." Kaoru cut him off cheerfully before she pulled the protesting rurouni into the house sliding the door firmly shut behind them. It was several seconds before Kenji broke the silence.

"Oji?" Yahiko shook himself out his shock and led Kenji to the back to get some wood to start a fire grumbling the whole way. Not only did _he_ have to make breakfast but he had just seen a side of his teacher that he would be quite happy never seeing again. He still remembered how shy the girl had been around the rurouni at first. How things changed. Kenji was looking at Yahiko curiously.

"What game are we playing Oji?" Yahiko sighed.

"The game is called making breakfast." Kenji screwed up his tiny face in confusion.

"Touchan make breakfast." Yahiko snorted.

"Not anymore Touchan and Kaasan are busy."

"Why?" Kenji asked. "Working?"

Yahiko flushed he would _not_ be having this conversation.

"Let's just say they might be _working_ to make you a new brother or sister." Kenji's eyes widened

"Oro?" Yahiko laughed and ruffled Kenji's hair.

"That's _exactly_ the word for it."

The end

Becasue I insist on using Japanese (however badly) in this fic iv'e decided to make a vocab list!

Japanese Terms:

Touchan: Daddy

Kenshin no baka: Kenshin you idiot (familiar enough)

Hai: yes (kind of obvious)

Domo: Thanks

Kaasan: mommy

Nani: What?

Naze: Why?

Ohayou: Good morning

Daijobu: I'm (it's) alright

Gomen: sorry

Demo: but

Anata: Honey (affectionate term)

Doko ni: where?

Sessha: This unworthy one (we hear this a lot!)

Busu: Ugly

Yare Yare: my my/ oh well

Oji: Uncle

Ki: A person's aura that an accomplished swordsman can read

Sakabato: Kenshin's famous reverse blase sword

Oro: Kenshin's odd exclamation for everything


End file.
